Four Seasons of Lily
by justawriter33
Summary: Four-shot, written for the "Four Seasons" challenge. James has four seasons to change in Lily's eyes.
1. Summer

**four-shot, written for the "Four Seasons" challenge. Lily/James.**

**Read on.**

"LILY!"

Lily grimaced as Petunia ran into her room. "What now, Tuney?" she asked.

"DON'T CALL ME TUNEY!" Petunia scowled at her. "You can be so annoying sometimes! GOD! Vernon's coming over today: don't do anything stupid, don't make him mad and don't be you. Enough said!"

"Alright," Lily said, sighing. "But Petunia...isn't this stupid feud gone far too long? I mean, I'm on my seventh year of Hog-"

"DON'T say the name," Petunia snarled. "That's something that makes this family different. Why couldn't you just be normal?" With that, she slammed out of the room.

Sighing, Lily went back to her homework.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair at their house. Petunia and Vernon spent it giggling and looking at each other, and Lily spent it quietly picking at her food. Occasionally, she would speak when her father asked her too.

When Vernon went, she overheard him asking Petunia, "Does she still go to that freak school?" And Petunia replied, "Yes, she does. It's something to be ashamed about, but I think that I deal surprisingly well with it," in that silly falsetto of hers that she used whenever Vernon was around. Lily grimaced and ran upstairs.

In there she collapsed on the floor and stared at the ceiling. Then, she jumped up and drew out a long wooden box from under her bed. In it was a delicate photo album, and a small wooden box with a golden lock.

She took out the photo album and flipped to the first page. There was a picture of all of her friends. She smiled to see them. It was so good to see them, and a little flash of guilt swept through her to see that she wasn't smiling in the picture. In fact, she was scowling.

"I remember this," she told herself. "I had just given James a good talking-to, and he had snapped something very mean to me." She grinned. "The only time James Potter had snapped under duress."

Then she picked up the wooden box. It was delicate, and long, shaped like a picture, and thin. With a key around her neck, she gently opened it. In it was her biggest secret.

A good friend of hers that was called Mr. Squeakers (a little gerbil that could appear from place to place) had stolen it for her. It was the only thing that she had ever stolen in her entire life. A picture of James Potter.

He was smiling at her, a big, beautiful smile that made her smile back at him. His eyes sparkled, that hazel. And even though she knew that he couldn't hear her, she said, "I've liked you for a long time, James. Why can't you ever like me back?"

He just grinned at her.

So Lily, sighing again, slid the photo into the box and locked it again, a wry smile on her face. She liked him, but not the him as the pompous prat that he was when he was at school with his friends. And she only liked him because in first year, he had picked up a book for her, and given her that big smile, and she had fallen for him.

When he had fell for her in return, it was all she could do from swooning. That is, until he started to publicly display his affection, something that made her shrink. And all his faults! They were there, glaring. His big head. His overflowing ego. Everything.

"LILY!"

Lily locked the door to prevent her older sister from entering.

It hadn't always been like this with her and her older sister. They used to be the best of friends, the confiders who always stayed up late. Red hair and blonde hair mingling together, giggles, everything. Until she started talking with Snape, and their relationship had grown apart.

Okay, so maybe Petunia had been a little bossy in their friendship. But she would give for them to be friends again.

She sighed (yet again) and threw herself on her bed.

"Why must I have to like the most arrogant guy in school?" she groaned into her pillow. "How many broken threads are there!"

**Review?**


	2. Autumn

**Ahh! This sucks! Immediately! I was crazy trying to do this, because Petunia is acting so OOC, so I was like, "Silly Petunia! Stop being so hard to write!"**

**Read on.**

The leaves were orange and gold with a sprinkling of red when Petunia bumped into Severus Snape.

"You." Petunia's small eyes became even smaller as they narrowed at the greasy-haired boy in front of her. "You're that boy that made Lily a freak!"

Severus turned an ugly shade of puce. "N-o-o.." he said. "I'm the one who told her what she truly was."

"You turned my sister against me!"

A darker shade of puce. "I didn't do that. You did."

Petunia sniffed, tossing her wavy blonde hair over her shoulders. "Oh, you be quiet. Lily and I would have a good relationship if it wasn't for you and your talk about the freaks."

"I'm not as freakish as the rest of Hogwarts," Severus said.

Petunia stiffened dramatically. "DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" she snarled. "I have FRIENDS, and if they overhear me talking with a freak like you, my reputation will be ruined forever!"

"What reputation?" Snape said. "From what I heard from Lily, you're unpopular."

Petunia sniffed again.

"Lily and I aren't friends anymore," Snape said with a little sigh, his face twisted into a scowl. "We had a...a falling-out, and she's been ignoring me. I said I was sorry but.."

Petunia had a sudden flash of all the times that she had been ignoring Lily, and suddenly felt sorry for Snape and for Lily. "Well," she said in an iffy voice, "You know. Us Evans. We hold grudges, so you shouldn't make us mad."

Snape looked at her strangely.

"What?" she asked.

"You said us," he said. "You just referred to Lily and you."

Petunia clenched her hands.

"Not that I'm trying to make you mad," Severus said hastily. "But it's just that you usually pretend that Lily isn't your sister."

Petunia unclenched her hands and regarded the boy in front of her. Greasy hair, big nose, sallow. He was ugly and hideous. But there was a truthfulness about him that made her think and change her opinion about her. Even if it was only for a few days.

"We never met," Petunia said and flounced away.

Yes, her opinion had changed. She respected wizards a slight bit more.

Even if it was only a little.

**Review?**


End file.
